Not an Heir to the Throne
by Intelligent-Dark-Magician
Summary: Twelve year old Atem Sennen thinks he's not ready for the throne, but with an unexpected turn of events; will it changes Atems mind 'I'm not an Heir the throne...I'm just not...'


If the text if fucking clumped up press the button looking like this 'T|' that should make the lines bigger Also, Press the button that looks like this 'A|' to make the text bigger

* * *

Chapter 1

Young Atem sat on his bed, in his room, looking at the floor sighing 'Atem...' his father — Aknamkanon walked into Atem's room 'aren't you excited about tomorrow?' he looked at his son 'No Father. I'm not ' Atem sniffed 'I don't want to be Pharaoh yet...I'm not old enough yet to-' 'Nonsense!' his father cried Atem looked at Aknamkanon 'well like it or not, your coronation is tomorrow and I suggest you stop this act of foolishness Atem' Atem looked at the floor again he mumbled 'okay' before watching his father leave. '_Act of foolishness_' Atem kicked the floor out of anger 'I hate my life' Atem fell onto his bed he was stressed, the let out a loud groan through his nose 'Prince Atem, is there anything wrong?' Mahad asked walking into the room, he one of Akamkanon's Guardians he held the millennium ring – and he's one of Atem's closest friends. Atem sat up to face his friend giving him a look to shut the door, Mahad rolled his eyes and smiled shutting the door 'Mahad, what if I told you I **don't **want to have my Coronation' Atem felt like regretting what he had just said the sorcerer looked shocked at his 'future King' 'Atem, why?' he asked 'well I feel like I'm too young, I'd may have a whole** country **at my disposal But I have no clue how to ride a horse properly let alone run a whole country!' 'Mahad, I'm not ready yet dam it I'm only twelve!' Atem covered his face with his hands trying to act like he wasn't going to turn his anger into tears.

(A/N: I'm not really sure when it's the appropriate age for a boy (in this case) to become a Pharaoh, just saying)

'I'm not an Heir the throne...I'm just not...'Atem removed his hands from his face 'my prince' Mahad mumbled 'I'll talk to your father tonight; but could you mask your anger and frustration. I don't think the other's would like to see you like this' Mahad was right Atem had to mask his anger. If he didn't there would have been a lot of controversy, Mahad curved an eyebrow 'are you sure you can handle the rest of the night?' he asked finishing with a cheeky grin 'thanks but I'll be okay' Atem laughed as he watched his friend leave.

Mahad had thought a lot about what Atem had said '_but I had always thought he wanted to become Pharaoh_' he put a finger under his lip 'Mahad' Isis looked at him, like Mahad Isis was a guardian too, she held the millennium necklace which gives her the ability to see into the future; Mahad placed his arm around her shoulder 'can you look into the future for me, just for a second?' he asked 'what for?'Isis questioned 'it's about tomorrow' he looked at her 'alright...Millennium necklace show me the future' Isis placed her hands on her necklace

(Gosh that sounded so Cliché)

::Flash Forward::

Mahad: no...This is not true. It can't be

Guard: That is all that is too it...I'm sorry master Mahad

Mahad: today is going to be stressful, not only for our future king but for all of the people of Egypt *looks in the distance* there's something I have to do *runs off*** **

Guard: Master Mahad!

:: End Flash Forward::

'Well?'Mahad asked, blinking out of curiosity Isis started into Mahad's curious eyes 'well? What happened 'he asked again 'like something interesting is going to happen' Isis didn't really know how to explain it but she tried her best 'in a good way or in a bad way' Mahad asked for the third time (A/N: I'm so tempted to write the name Mahkard it's not funny)  
Isis looked at the millennium necklace again 'I'm not sure' she mumbled. Mahad looked behind him 'Sorcerer Mahad! What are you doing to Isis? 'Priest Seto yelled 'nothing' he gave a blank face 'what are _you _doing here?' he retaliated 'Mahad! Stop being smart' Seto ordered 'like you can give me orders' Mahad turned to face him 'Don't push me Seto' The Millennium ring around Mahad's neck started to glow 'you are the youngest out of all of us. Don't just think you can boss us around' he added – which was true Priest Seto was the youngest millennium guardians 'Seto, Mahad's right. I'd hate to be rude but This _is _none of your business' Isis looked at the both of them 'now you're just taking sides' Seto frowned 'that's not my intention...'Isis started at him 'now I will kindly ask you to leave' Seto gave them a menacing look 'fine...'he walked right past them 'oh if you didn't step in I thought I would have had to curse him' Mahad smiled only joking 'he was giving me a headache, I just hope we don't have to hear another lecture about how were supposed work together by Aknanmon' 'yes I get sick of them too I also hate seeing you and Seto fight so much' Isis looked at him. Mahad turned around 'and what does that supposed to mean? I hate that guy cause he's always jumping to conclusions but I'll give him credit, he's got a brain' Mahad eyes blinked 'you should be going now...I'll catch you later...Isis' he smirked running his fingers through Isis' black strands of hair walking off. Isis stood there confused blushing 'Isis? What are you doing standing there...Why are you blushing' Aknamkanon stood there watching her 'Isis!' she felt her heart skip a beat Isis felt like she was frozen in time 'y-yes my king' Isis stiffly turned around 'are you okay for starters?' Akamkanon's brow wrinkled he also saw his son's (Atem's) head poking out with a straight face 'I'm fine my king 'Isis couldn't stop thinking about what Mahad had done to her 'well go to bed now it's too late' and don't think I can't see you Atem-' 'Kanon's smiled. Atem had spun around into his room slamming the door; pouting too 'I'm Pouting' he commented

Mahad snickered holding his spell caster

'I think it's safe to say Isis has come to realize that I like her...I just hope that she likes me' he had put a hand under his chin '_Seto's going to be jealous_' he slipped out a slight chuckle

Atem slept peacefully, he pulled the sheets just under his nose 'I don't want to get up; I don't want to be Pharaoh. So I'm just going to stay here' he mumbled 'and never come out...'he smiled at his little pledge

'the King is dead that is all that is there is too it' A Guard explained 'no this can't be' Mahad shivered 'he was stabbed in the arms a few times then sliced through the heart' another guard butted in. 'Today is going to be a hard day for the future Pharaoh and the people of Egypt' Mahad looked off into the distance his eye narrowed 'there's something I have to do' and with that Mahad ran off 'Master Mahad! 'The two guards cried out.

Mahad stopped in front of a burgundy door he gulped and walked into Atem's room shutting the door he crept over to the bed 'Atem' Mahad whispered; Atem crept lower under the sheets 'if you're going to try and get me up for the ceremony I'm not going' Atem's voice was slightly muffled by the doona 'no. It's more important news' as soon as Mahad finished Atem sat up rubbing his eye '...your father...he's dead' Mahad regretted saying that but he couldn't hide the truth 'what?'Atem eyes widened filling with tears 'Mahad are you lying?' Mahad was having an inner battle with himself whether he should say anything or not, he laid a hand on his head '…...no...I'm...Sorry' Mahad sighed with a pause of every word he said. Atem couldn't stop himself from crying what he had just been told; it felt like it was going to stick with him forever – well it was anyway 'and I was so cruel to him. I can never forgive myself'' He kept on crying; for a moment Mahad thought he was in his own world 'it's not your fault-'he kept watching Atem cry trying to think of a way to soothe him 'you don't understand Mahad it _is _my fault' Atem's tears fell onto his bed 'how?'Mahad frowned knowing that wasn't the way to soothe his friend. 'Your going to hate me for this but now you _have _to take the throne, Since your only Aknamkanon's only child' Mahad didn't really know what to say. Atem sniffed and gripped his hand tighter on the sheets 'Mahad...I don't *Sniff* b-blame you if you can't think of anything to say; this is tough for you too' tears keep spewing out of his eyes and onto the bed. Mahad stood up and drew his hand from his thighs holding it out to Atem. Atem grabbed his wrist tightly. Mahad pushed himself backwards lifting Atem to his feet 'come on your kingdom is waiting for you' his eyes softened 'my king' Atem let go of Mahad and looked to the ground 'I don't want to take the throne yet. I want to say goodbye my father first' Atem looked back at Mahad

Atem and Mahad walked through the halls of the royal palace. Atem's shoulder's tensed as they entered the chapel, running to him fathers dead body, kneeling down placing his fists onto the stone 'father...I'm so sorry, forgive me please I beg you' crying his eyes out. Mahad stood there watching his friend '_don't start crying again_' he thought; At this moment he didn't really want to do anything 'so you're just going to stand here...I'm impressed' Priest Seto commented 'oh shut up, Seto this is Prince Atem's moment not mine' Mahad wasn't in the mood to fight with Seto nor get in trouble by Aknanmon 'Mahad...Hello' Isis looked at her fellow guardian 'Isis...'Mahad smiled 'hello' holding up her hand 'Mahad...*sniff* you can go' Atem turned as if he was eavesdropping. Mahad nodded at his friend and took Isis' hand leading her out the door 'can you love birds go away' Seto groaned 'oh shut up you' Mahad hissed 'I wouldn't be surprised if you had something to do with it' he added 'What! Mahad you have to be joking I would never do that to the king' Seto gripped the millennium rod tighter his eyes went shot narrow 'how dare you! You've disgraced the name of the Pharaoh' Mahad looked at him 'look. Seto, I'm done arguing with you, I don't care what you have to prove. I'll only respect you, got it?' Mahad started to walk off Seto tried to protest 'talk to the hand' Mahad stretched his arm fourth behind him

'Father...why did you leave me...on my special day; the day which I become Pharaoh' Atem cried 'Father I'm sorry for doing anything that didn't make you happy' He smashed his fist very hard onto the carved stone ignoring the pain 'I'm sorry for not being the son you wished for' Atem couldn't stop crying his father, the person who he looked up to the person who he had admired the most was gone; taken away from him like taking candy from a baby 'I'll always remember you father. I'll never forget you I swear on the three Egyptian gods themselves' Atem loosed his hand and wrapped it around his body helping himself to stand walking away dropping tears. Walking out of the chapel noticing Mahad, Seto and Isis 'Prince Atem' Isis looked at Atem 'Isis' he smiled sniffing. He had definitely been crying — no one was surprised by that. 'My Pharaoh' Seto and Mahad said in unison looking at each other as if they were going to start a brawl, Mahad keeled before Atem – so did Seto both were about to say something. 'Can you stop copying me you worthless piece of shit' Mahad's eyes narrowed 'oh _look _who's talking!' Seto spat back 'STOP!'Atem screamed 'can't you two at least _pretend _to like each other at least for today!, your fighting is bothering me _and _Isis' Atem knew by dragging Isis into this it will make Mahad stop and surely Seto will stop. Isis gave Atem a look 'Prince Atem, I'm very sorry' Mahad pleaded, kneeling before him; Atem blinked his eyes tired from all of that crying 'Apology accepted Mahad...' Atem looked at Isis who smiled. Atem felt a headache was breaking through; he couldn't stand them two fighting, especially on a day like this, Giving Isis a look to say something...Atem walked off 'Seto! Mahad! What would Aknamkanon think of this!? Stop with this foolish behavior, look Mahad I _love _you but I can't love a man who acts like a child; and don't think you're off Seto! Your pitfall arguing with Mahad drives me crazy' Isis screamed her last sentence slipped out of her mouth by accident but it did do Mahad a **_big _**favor 'Isis, I didn't know...at least you should have told me' Mahad's head dropped his face turning blue and his gut aching. Seto stared at the two of them; his eyes widened and mouth open '_so she did really love him_' he thought 'congratulations' he mumbled walking off felling pissed

'I just hope, I don't get seen. I'm really not in the mood for ceremonies' Atem sighed 'I just hope Isis took my signal to tell them off'

Atem walked around in the palace gardens thinking about his father 'Prince Atem' Shimone cried Atem turned around 'Greetings Shimone...' he said in a slight authority like voice 'what are you doing out here Prince Atem? Shouldn't you be helping for the ceremony' Shimone asked, Atem wished he could point to Mahad, Seto and Isis but they were nowhere in sight. 'I needed fresh air. Everything that's just happened it's blown my mind' he stopped 'yes...and about your father' Shimone looked to one of the flower beds 'Mahad told me...' Atem's eyes lids slid down; then something dawned him 'what about the millennium puzzle? Was it stolen' Atem asked 'Strangely not' Shimone looked at him 'well, then why would they kill my father then not take the millennium puzzle...It doesn't make any sense! Why else would they kill him' Atem blinked '_are they after me?_' he thought, Atem sighed knowing he wasn't going to get any answers; 'Nothings making any sense' He mumbled, the mid-light breeze gushed through his hair 'See Seto, I _told _you we could find him' Mahad sighed. Atem slightly chuckled 'you always seem to know where to find me don't you?' Seto glared at Mahad 'wasn't looking in the gardens _my _idea?'

'No'

'Yes!'

'You two don't argue for the millionth time now, it gives me a headache ' Atem face palmed 'Sorry...' Seto mumbled 'My Pharaoh, I'm sorry too' Mahad looked down in embarrassment 'Pharaoh, hate to interrupt, but I think Sorcerer Mahad needs to attend to his apprentice, she was looking for him' Shimone interrupted 'Oh Ra! I left Mana Ra knows what she's doing right now!' Mahad Jumped out of shock 'have to go goodbye!' he gave an awkward smile before running off 'see Isis, he's irresponsible' Seto commented 'Seto, its only one minor thing' Isis looked back at him 'Atem...' Seto said that got Atem's attention Seto had only called him things like 'the prince or Prince Atem' and even as recently 'Pharaoh'. 'Yes Seto?' Atem turned around 'you realise what's being going on lately...about Mahad, Isis and I' Seto began 'forget about it alright!' his fist went tighter 'Alright' Atem smiled

* * *

I Redone the first chapter and there is only going to be two chapters from now on okay! ^^ but the next (final) chapter will be long XDD yay Mahad/Isis slight fluff

Peace!

-Madeleen/Melina/Intelligent-Dark-Magician


End file.
